


Turn Him into Stars and Form a Constellation in his Image

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BOKUAKA CANON, First Impressions, M/M, absolutely - Freeform, akaashi gayji, akaashi is so gay for bokuto and i love it, am i projecting on akaashi?, and anxiety sucks, and i hate school as well, i too spend too much time thinking about bokuto, this has been done before (by furudate-sensei) but i wanted to do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: Bokuto was the only reason Akaashi continued to play volleyball in high school. Bokuto was the only reason Akaashi chose Fukurodani. Bokuto had influenced so many of Akaashi’s decisions and Bokuto didn’t even know he existed.But Akaashi knew.He knew Koutarou Bokuto was a star.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi was thankful he was able to get back into the comfort of his own room. With no Bokuto begging him for just one more toss. No pressures of school crushing him down. No running errands for the club since nobody else would do them, he ended up taking it in his stride to do it himself.

He didn’t even think twice about flopping onto his bed (it would only cause a few crease in his uniform).

The lengths of his day just seem to be stretching out. He’s always up first thing in the morning. Akaashi knew if he wasn’t in in practise early, Bokuto would be pouty with him and that is annoying to deal with.

After practise, he would have to endure a whole day of torture (school, he means. No, torture). A whole day of whispers behind his back. Of being asked and questioned what the nature of the relationship between him and Bokuto really was. There was rumours going around that they were more than they actually were. A whole day of struggling between lessons to keep track of the work. The notes he took yesterday in a rush were so messy he could hardly read them and they were vital to his understanding.

To make matters worse, at lunch he would have to avoid the only person who considered Akaashi a friend. He was too much of a coward to confront the staring eyes of his classmates. Bokuto couldn’t take a hint either. Every lunch, without fail, Bokuto would still drop by Akaashi’s classroom to ask if they can eat together. Akaashi would never be there to respond (primarily because he had fled the classroom as soon as the bell rang) but whenever he would return, he’d be told ‘Bokuto-senpai was looking for you’ from a classmate with a suggestive tone and funny look. He had gotten to the point where he didn’t even respond to it now, he would just sigh and sit back in his seat.

Bokuto would complain about in afternoon practise as well (after having shouted a mangled version of Keiji’s surname a few times to get his attention). Akaashi hated to admit it but he still thoroughly enjoyed practising with Bokuto even though there was various reasons why he shouldn’t. However, for the past few weeks, he had decided to cut short their individual practise by a lot (specifically when Bokuto shouted for ‘one more toss’ Akaashi setted to him one more time. That left Bokuto in a state of confusion- still- before he catches Akaashi up).

Akaashi never really took anything people have said about him to heart. From a young age, he’d always been told he was blunt and cold to everyone around him. He never really took pity on people who didn’t need it and his empathy levels never raised from the ground. He’s honest to a fault and he never placed himself in others shoes as- and he quotes, he said this at age seven- his shoes fit him fine. He’s always been aware of this but the opinions of others never really bothered him.

But sometimes- and it’s been happening more recently- he overhears sometimes that hits in a different way.

_“I heard he’s homo for Bokuto-senpai. You know, the really obnoxious one with weird hair?”_

_“He’s the underclassman who Bokuto-kun clings onto. Poor boy.”_

It takes every last ounce of self-control Akaashi possesses to not turn around and state his mind. Because, sure, Bokuto does have strange hair but _he_ likes it so their opinion is _invalid_. He doesn’t cling to Akaashi because that word makes it sound like it’s involuntarily. Akaashi is Bokuto’s best friend and his presence is very welcomed. So he doesn’t cling to Akaashi, it’s meerly enjoying ones company. And, yeah, on rare occasions Bokuto can be a little unpleasant but he is also overly kind and fun and generous to the people around him.

Also (whilst this was still fairly new information revealed to him by his supposed ‘supporting teammates who just want you guys to get together’) he is slightly (only a little bit, he continues to stress)… homo for his captain.

But maybe if Bokuto could have just kept his hands to _himself_ , Akaashi would _not_ be _avoiding_ him.

Akaashi let out a groan. And there he was thinking about it again.

Why can’t he not stop thinking? He wished he could just shut off his brain when he’s like this. Because he just keeps thinking and thinking and he digs himself into a bigger frcking hole each time.

Akaashi considered smacking his head against the wall (though he opted for a pillow instead, it hurt less).

He shouldn’t have let his curiosity of Bokuto influence his school choice. But he did and he could remember vividly the game on where he let his curiosity sprout.

Akaashi was about halfway through his senior year in middle school and he was evaluating the schools who sent him recommendations. Fukurodani was playing and he decided to inspect them even though it wasn’t really his first choice.

Then he saw- who he later was found out was- Bokuto.

He tried to tell himself the only reason he stayed was because the school was a short train ride away. In the back of his mind, he knew it was because of Bokuto.

Bokuto scored point after point like it was child’s play and all Akaashi could do was watch.

Though he noticed Bokuto’s footwork was sloppy (he could fix that). Akaashi noticed he would take too many steps whilst going into a jump (it didn’t give him enough momentum so when Akaashi fixed that, Bokuto could jump higher than he already was). Akaashi also happened to noticed that their starting setter was a third year (he had the captain jersey. And Akaashi could fix that if he _really_ wanted to).

As a whole, Akaashi hadn’t really attended or paid Fukurodani’s games like the rest of the powerhouse schools in the area. But after watching that game, after seeing Bokuto, he made to go to everyone after that.

There was something about Bokuto. Something that dragged you in, something that was so… so charming about him. At the start, Akaashi couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was.

But after some hard thinking, months later on a late night, it hit him.

Koutarou Bokuto was a star.

A huge, glistening star that shone brighter every time Akaashi laid his eyes on him.

And Keiji admired him for it. He admired that Bokuto would keep on fighting when everyone else lost hope. He admired that Bokuto knew he had problems and weaknesses (Keiji had been counting) but that never stopped him from what he loved doing.

It was obvious to anyone who watched, Bokuto was passionate about volleyball. And his passion, his excitement, his commitment quickly became Keiji’s.

It made Akaashi itch to play. He wanted a volleyball in his hands. He wanted the heat and the pressure of the game. Akaashi wanted to be on that court with _him_. He wanted to be at Bokuto’s beck-and-call whenever he wanted a toss since Akaashi could only begin to imagine how much fun it would bring to his day.

Bokuto was the only reason Akaashi continued to play volleyball in high school. Bokuto was the only reason Akaashi chose Fukurodani. Bokuto had influenced so many of Akaashi’s decisions and Bokuto didn’t even know he existed.

But unlike in middle school, Akaashi is privileged to know personally how incredible Bokuto is.

He can’t count the number of times he’s gotten a scolding for pulling an all-nighter to study or not eating properly (“You can’t get any muscle without eating a balanced diet, Kaashiii! No more onigiri for you!” then being flooded with food Bokuto had brought for him because that was the third time that week he didn’t have a proper bento box).

Akaashi never let it slip his mind how sweet Bokuto is. How unbelievably talented he is. How sensitive and just amazing he is.

Akaashi had seen may sides of Bokuto. Some of which he was incredibly thankful for and some of those that frustrated him more than that homework maths question he couldn’t get his head around for hours.

But Akaashi liked he knew Bokuto better than anyone else. And as much as he hated those rumours, a tiny (tiny!) piece of him wanted them to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was too excited to wait a week to post this so yeah!! here you go.

"Your tosses are the best, Akgaashi!"  
  
The first time Bokuto had said that to him, Akaashi had enough self control to stop himself beaming like an idiot (pray for Akaashi's self control. It stopped him from doing so many stupid things).  
  
Even now, sweating and uncomfortable in his practice kit about an hour or two after the rest of the team left, he still had that same impulse.  
  
"I know, Bokuto-san, thank you."  
  
Bokuto grinned at him and tossed a volleyball his way, "One more!"  
  
Instead of setting the ball, Akaashi caught it.  
  
"Akgashiiiiiii!"  
  
"Bokuto-san, it's late. We better go home,"  
  
"I know! I know but just one more toss! Please!"  
  
Akaashi raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It'll only be one! Please!"  
  
  
  
Seven sets later, Akaashi quit.  
  
He slid down against a wall, huffing. He heard Bokuto shuffle towards him and he offered a water bottle. Akaashi reached up to grab it and held eye contact with Bokuto for a while too long.  
  
"Thank you," he said and chigged at least half a bottle.  
  
Bokuto just watched him.  
  
"Bokuto-san is there something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? What? No! No, I'm great!" Bokuto grinned, "I was just thinking!"  
  
Akaashi patted the space next to him and watched as Bokuto quickly filled it, "Care to share?"  
  
"Did you just rhyme? Akaashi, oh my god-" Bokuto stopped when he saw Akaashi's glare, "I dunno, it's just..." Bokuto huffed and placed his head on Akaashi's shoulder, "You haven't practised with me for this long in ages, Kaashi. I'm really happy." Then he whispered, "I was starting to think you were getting sick of me,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sick? Of Bokuto? The star who thinks _Akaashi's_ setting is the best? The one who constantly wanted _Akaashi's_ approval. The person who wanted _Akaashi_ to stay and practise with him?  
  
"I'd never get sick of you, Bokuto-san."  
  
"Wha-? Really?" Bokuto lifted his head up so quickly Akaashi thought he was going to headbutt him. (He hardly kept it together when Bokuto rested his head on his shoulder, now this? Akaashi could feel his ears twinge red).  
  
Akaashi hummed, "I enjoy playing volleyball with you,"  
  
"I love playing volleyball with you, Akaashi!!" Bokuto grinned, "I knew you were special as soon as I saw you! Then we became friends and you stayed to toss for me and I keep on trying to find ways to tell you how amazing you are!"  
  
"Please don't exaggerate, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, "I'm certainly not the best setter in the prefecture-"  
  
Bokuto moved away from him in disgust, his mouth gaped open, "You're not serious, right?" he said, "Oh my god, Akaashi. You're _crazy_!! You're the best setter I know!"  
  
"Bokuto-san-"  
  
"Don't argue with me! It'll be an argument you lose!"  
  
Akaashi huffed, he pushed himself up and offered a hand to Bokuto, "I'm going home now,"  
  
Bokuto swiftly took his hand and Akaashi pulled him from the ground.  
  
"I'll walk you to the station,"  
  
"No, it's okay-"  
  
But Bokuto had already pulled Akaashi away and he was too tired to argue anymore.  
  
~  
  
"...And Kuroo was like 'No, bro. Dude, don't do that, we're gonna die!'" Bokuto paused in his dramatic story telling and pouted, "Kaaashiiii! Are you listening?"  
  
"Huh?" Akaashi said, "No, sorry."  
  
Bokuto tugged on Akaashi's jacket (Bokuto's jacket really. It had been draped over his shoulders when Bokuto thought Akaashi was cold).  
  
"Akgahshiiiii! Come on! I'm telling you a great story!!"  
  
"Sorry," Akasshi said, "My mind was elsewhere,"  
  
"Mmh? What's up?" Bokuto asked, shuffling a bit as he walked.  
  
"I... I don't... really know,"  
  
Bokuto sling his arm around Akaashi's neck, "Are you sure?" he said, "You haven't really been yourself lately. I've been kinda worried, you know?"  
  
"You don't need to worry, Bokuto-san."  
  
There was that look of disgust on Bokuto's face again as he said, "You're kinda stupid sometimes Akaashi,"  
  
Being around Bokuto is like having a splash of water to the face. Most people don't like it, it makes them uncomfortable. But sometimes you need it. It refreshes you. It clears your mind. It-  
  
"You think too much. It's great for volleyball but in real life, it's a problem."  
  
Bokuto was a very refreshing splash of water to the face for Akaashi.  
  
"You can always talk to me, Kaashi. That's what a senpai is for!" Bokuto ruffled his hair, "What's that face for? It's like I sprayed you with water or something!"  
  
Akaashi only offered him a side glance and shook his head.  
  
  
  
They made it to the train station a few minutes later.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bokuto kicked the ground under his feet.  
  
"I'll be fine-"  
  
"That's not what I asked." Bokuto caught Akaashi's stare, "Are you okay?"  
  
The level of worry in Bokuto's eyes concerned Akaashi. He shouldn't have made him worry about him like that. He looked to the ground in shame.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay, Bokuto-san."  
  
Something must have happened to Akaashi's face- more feelings than he wanted to let show- because Bokuto wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"I don't like seeing you like this," Bokuto whispered, "I dunno what's going on but please don't be too hard on yourself."  
  
Akaashi barely nodded as he returned the gesture.  
  
"You need to take better care of yourself. Don't you think I haven't noticed the bags under your eyes? You obviously haven't been sleeping properly. That makes me worry you haven't been eating proper meals as well. Have you? God, Akaashi, I'm losing my mind here."  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't you are apologise." Bokuto released Akaashi from his death grip. "Don't push yourself too much, okay?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Good. Now look at me," when Akaashi didn't, Bokuto put a hand on his cheek and guided his face so he would, "Get some sleep tonight. No studying. Eat something other than onigiri and don't put so much pressure on yourself. You're perfect the way you are."  
  
Bokuto rested his forehead on Akaashi's for a moment.  
  
"Goodnight, Akaashi." He said before stepping back. He waved a little bit then turned around and ran.  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Bokuto was out of sight, Akaashi collapsed on a nearby bench, his head in his hands, tugging slightly at his hair.  
  
Why? Why couldn't he just keep his hands to himself?! (His self control prevailed once again to stop his screaming at something). Bokuto was always touching him in some way and making his heart beat out of his stupid chest. He made Akaashi so annoyed and frustrated and confused and-  
  
And Bokuto make Akaashi realise how deep he really fucking was for him.  
  
~  
  
The next day, Akaashi decided not to flee the classroom when the lunch bell rang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister read this through and said Bokuto was so gay for Akaashi it was unreal. 
> 
> thank you for reading this shit fic. i love bokuaka sm it's an increasing problem.

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay gay gay and i love itttttt


End file.
